Se-Kosan Masa Gitu?
by sugarunning95
Summary: [a BTS fic] Mereka hidup rukun, Walau kadang ricuh karena satu kecoak menyelinap dalam kosan, dan kadang saling ngambek karena ketinggalan titip laundryan. Mereka selalu taat bayar biaya kos, ikhlas membelikan oleh-oleh saat kembali dari pulang kampung, dan tanpa pamrih berbagi gorengan dan tteokbokki satu sama lain. Mari kita intip kisah keseharian mereka. Vkook! MinYoon! Namjin!
1. Perkenalan

Prolog

.

.

Hongdae adalah tempat dimana muda-mudi berkumpul khususnya pada malam hari. Area ini adalah area berbelanjaan yang selalu ramai. Selain berbelanja disini juga bisa menikmati makanan korea di restauran atau bahkan makanan jalanan khas korea. Dan banyaknya klub malam yang ada di Hongdae tidak habis dihitung jari. Di dekat jalan tersebut terdapat Universitas Hongik, sekolah prestisius yang dikenal akan program seni dan desainnya. Pusat penjual pakaian dan toko vintage bisa temukan di sepanjang jalan utama, Eo Ulmadang-gil, hanya beberapa menit dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Dari jalan besar Hongdae ambil gang nomor dua, gang yang persis bersebelahan dengan restoran Tongknai. Masuk lurus tak lebih dari seratus meter dan berhenti sebelum pertigaan. Maka kau akan menemukan sebuah rumah dua tingkat dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Di halaman rumah tersebut biasanya akan terparkir beberapa sepeda kayuh, tiga sepeda motor dan satu buah mobil. Rumah itu dikungkung pagar asri dari tanaman teh-tehan dengan sepasang pintu pagar rendah yang terbuat dari besi.

Akses untuk masuk pada tiap lantai rumah berbeda, karena lantai bawah difungsikan oleh pemilik rumah sebagai kos-kosan delapan kamar dengan masing masing empat deret pintu berjejer dan berhadapan, hanya ada satu pintu utama untuk menilik bagaimana kamar-kamar itu berjejer. Sebuah tangga besi melingkar menyambungkan antara tanah dan lantai dua disisi kanan rumah, itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memanjat kesana dan disanalah pemilik rumah itu tinggal.

Suami istri pemilik rumah itu memanfaatkan letak rumahnya yang stategis untuk sasaran kos mahasiswa dari Universitas Hongik. Mereka sangat baik dan ramah walau memiliki jam malam ketat pada rumahnya. Menempel beberapa peraturan standar di sudut ruang duduk dan ruang menonton TV yang digelar antara spasi deret pintu kamar yang berseberangan. Memfasilitasi dispenser, kulkas, dapur bersama dan tiga bilik kamar mandi kecil berderet di sebelah tiang jemuran dibelakang rumah. Untuk tempat mencuci antara pemilik dan anak-anak kos mereka berbagi tempat bersama di halaman belakang rumah.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook, duduk di bangku tingkat tiga di sekolah menengah atas yang mempunyai reputasi yang sangat baik, Hannyoung High. Anak semata wayang dari pemilik rumah ini paling rajin keluar masuk pintu utama kos-kosan dibanding suami istri Jeon. Entah kurang kerjaan—atau sok sibuk mengecek galon dispenser dan stok sabun cuci. Entah caper—atau sok baik membuka kulkas dan mengganti botol-botol kaca susu kosong dengan botol-botol lain yang terisi penuh. Jeon Jungkook punya alasan sendiri.

Kim Taehyung, semester dua departemen _Visual Art and Design_ Universitas Hongik. Biasa naik sepeda menyusuri jalan menuju universitasnya. Kadang berangkat bersama-sama dengan geng _Persatuan Sepeda Ontel Kosan Jeon_ yang terbentuk pertengahan tahun ini. Suka sekali bermain _play station_ diruang menonton TV kos-kosan. Orang yang paling cepat selesai mandi dan orang yang paling susah bangun tidur. Sering terlihat tak memakai alas kaki berkeliaran dihalaman depan atau halam belakang kos-kosan. Penghuni yang paling sering menghabiskan susu walau sulit memancingnya mengaku kalau itu ulahnya.

Park Jimin, semester dua departemen _Visual Art and Design_ Universitas Hongik, sekelas dengan Taehyung. _Backstreet_ –kata gaul dari pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi dengan salah satu sunbae di kosan mereka. Manusia yang selalu menumpahkan air galon saat proses menggantinya dari dispenser. Suka baca buku, kalau tertawa suaranya lucu dan matanya menyipit. Selalu diejek pendek oleh penghuni kosan padahal Yoongi juga kandidat pendek lain tidak kena ejek. Salah satu pemilik sepeda motor yang terparkir di halaman. Warna hitam, dan menurutnya lebih keren dari kepunyaan Mark.

Min Yoongi, semester enam departemen _Business Management_ Universitas Hongik. Suka begadang karena tugas-tugas keparat dari dosennya, paling malas keluar kosan walau diluar sedang ada festival sekalipun. Sangat pucat dan agak galak kalau bangun tidur –sebenarnya hampir selalu galak menurut anak kosan lain. Selalu terdengar suara musik instrumental dari kamarnya tiap malam. Korban gagasan _backstreet_ konyol Jimin. Bisa melakukan tugas tukang seperti membenahi pagar macet berkarat atau pipa mampet. –kalau sedang _mood_. Sepeda motor merah yang terparkir adalah miliknya.

Kim Seokjin, sedang gencarnya semester akhir di departemen _Science and Technology_ _Industrial Crafts_ Universitas Hongik _._ Sudah dikontrak salah satu industri yang membawahi beberapa tempat pembuatan furniture dan pajangan rumah berkelas di distrik Gangnam. Walau paling tua di kosan, mentalnya tetap saja bocah seperti anak lainnya. Kandidat utama orang yang paling sering menggunakan dapur bersama. Wajahnya cantik, dan senyumnya sudah dimiliki pria keren yang selalu menjemputnya dari kosan tiap pagi, Kim Namjoon.

Jung Hoseok, semester empat bersama Jackson dan pacar Seokjin di departemen _Advertisement Design_ Universitas Hongik. Paling berisik dan suka sekali bercanda di kosan. Rajin bangun pagi untuk kemudian merecoki Seokjin agar membuatkan sarapan. Pemilik _play station_ di ruang nonton TV. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang bersuka rela membantu nyonya Jeon saat mengurus taman bunga dan buah tomat di halaman rumah. Salah satu anggota geng _Persatuan Sepeda Ontel Kosan Jeon_. Orang baik yang selalu membagi berkarung-karung snack bawaannya setelah pulang kampung.

Jackson Wang Ka-Yee, bersama Hoseok di departemen _Advertisement Design_ Universitas Hongik, mereka tidak jarang terlihat bersama mengerjakan tugas. Salah satu anggota geng _Persatuan Sepeda Ontel Kosan Jeon_ juga. _Easygoing_ walau kadang guyonannya brengsek.

Mark Yi-en Tuan, semester enam di departemen _Fine Arts & Design Education _Universitas Hongik. Pemilik sepeda motor lain di halaman depan, miliknya yang warna putih bergaris biru tua. Suka main bersama Taehyung dan Jimin, kadang gontok-gontokan dengan Jackson juga saat meminta hak untuk gantian main _play station_.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul, maknae di kosan. Anak kelas akselerasi satu tahun jadi dia sudah ada di semester awal departemen _Visual Art and Design_ Universitas Hongik. Adik kelas Taehyung dan Jimin. Orang yang sangat berkontribusi untuk sabun mandi, shampoo dan sabun cuci di kosan karena ibunya selalu mengiriminya. Salah satu anggota geng _Persatuan Sepeda Ontel Kosan Jeon_. Dipanggil Bambam oleh anak-anak, lucu dan asik kepribadiannya.

.

.

Jadi kesimpulannya, mereka hidup bahagia dibawah naungan rumah teduh tersebut. Walau kadang ricuh karena satu kecoak yang menyelinap di dalam kosan. Walau kadang saling _ngambek_ karena ketinggalan titip _laundry_ -an. Walau kadang membuat tuan Jeon heran saat tiba-tiba listrik mati sendiri karena drop. Tapi mereka selalu taat membayar biaya kos, ikhlas membelikan oleh-oleh untuk keluaga Jeon saat kembali dari pulang kampung, dan sering tanpa pamrih berbagi gorengan hingga tteokbokki satu sama lain.

Tidak ada hal istimewa yang sering terjadi, hanya ada ejekan main-main dari para pemilik sepeda motor saat empat anggota geng sepeda ontel meluncurkan kendaraan keramat nya ke kampus, hanya ada guyonan saat mereka saling melempar kripik di acara nobar _liga champion_ atau _motogp_ tengah malam, dan kadang hening luar biasa saat sedang musim-musimnya ujian.

Percayalah... tidak terlalu ada hal istimewa yang terjadi, kecuali jika kalian penasaran dan menganggap istimewa kisah cinta yang terselip diantara mereka, kisah persahabat menghangatkan yang terjalin begitu saja, dan bagaimana mereka _survive_ dengan pahit-manis-konyol nya kehidupan mereka bersama.

Bagaimana?

 _Shall we?_

Bisa kita mulai untuk intip beberapa kisah keseharian mereka?

.

.

.

* * *

.

Guys, what do you think? Anak Bangtan di kosan bareng dengan figuran anak-anak GOT7?. Bisa kasih aku masukan bagaimana menurut kalian dan ide bagaimana kisah ini harusnya berlanjut? Semi drabble mungkin? Atau focus ke satu dua tiga pair aja? (Vkook, MinYoon, NamJin) Atau dihapus aja dan udahan sekalian? LOL Ragu nih, soalnya masih utang juga _on going Choose Me_ , tapi kok kepingin nulis tema fresh ginian juga uuu.

Eiy, maaf banget klo ada typos, atau kesalah akuratan nulis nama anak2 GOT7, soalnya aku ngga stan that fandom, sorry gue gamao sotoi jadi koreksi ya :"

Hit me on Review Box . Let Me Know *wink*

[ Sapa aku disini Tweet : sugarunning95]


	2. Chapter 1

a BTS fic

 **Se-Kosan Masa Gitu?**

.

.

.

 **Cast (s)** : Member Bangtan Boys ; beberapa figuran dari member GOT7

 **Pair** : main pair **TaeKook!** ; **MinYoon! ; NamJin!** (walau nanti lebih ke bumbu friendship)

Watch out, dear. Fic ini mengandung 3G ; Garing, Gaje, dan Gay...

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas. Seoul, distrik Hongdae, kompleks perumahan jalan Eo Ulmadang-gil, Senin pagi, jam tujuh.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan lantunan indah. Angin pagi semilir sejuk menggerakkan dedaunan di pohon. Canda tawa anak-anak kecil komplek perumahan riuh rendah mengalun menemani tapak kaki kecil mereka untuk berangkat sekolah.

Didepan rumah dua tingkat bertuliskan plang tercetak rapi 'Kos-kosan Putra' dengan nomor rumah enam belas, terlihat dua orang laki-laki berdiri berhadapan. Satu laki-laki tangannya menggenggam stang sepeda, laki-laki lain tangannya menggenggam pegangan tas ransel lebih erat.

"Hyung, aku ikut, antar aku sampai stasiun"

Taehyung membeku. Sudah buru-buru nuntun sepeda keluar pager, dikira aman ternyata belum.

"Ha? Aku? Maksudmu aku mengantar kau? Naik ini?"

"Iya."  
"Kau mau berangkat sekolah kan, Jungkook-a?"

"Iya dong, ayo, aku sudah telat, Hyung."

"Makanya, kalau buru-buru, kalau telat, bukannya lebih baik kau tadi _nebeng_ Yoongi-Hyung yang barusan berangkat, naik motor akan lebih cepat sampai."

"Aku inginnya diantar kau saja."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau ada disaat yang tepat dan aku takut juga kalau _nebeng_ Yoongi-Hyung."

"Alasan lain?"

"Karena aku memang inginnya diantar kau."

Taehyung meringis lucu. Sebenarnya dia memang ingin menghindari kejadian ini.

"Dek, maksudku, Jungkook.. kau memangnya mau dan tidak malu diantar laki-laki lusuh naik sepeda?"

Loh, diantar sampe pelaminan naik sepeda aja mau Hyung. Itu dibatin Jungkook tentu saja. Anak kelas tiga SMA ini otaknya jenius tapi rada. Rada homo.

"Untuk apa malu, Hyung. Yang penting aku pakai baju." Jungkook ngotot maksudnya.

"..."

"..."

"Oke, ayo.." Yang lebih tua mengalah saja, soalnya ini anak pemilik kosan. Kalo kena skandal karena penolakan dan membuat nangis anak pemilik kos, malah bahaya dan nanti dia dianggap tak tau diri begini saja tak mau. Catatan lain; sendirinya juga kadang merepotkan dengan nunggak bayar kos.

"Hyung tidak keberatan kan?"

"Sepedaku yang keberatan beban."

"Hehe, ke Stasiun Hongik ya, tahu kan? Dekat kok dari kampus Hyung."

Kau pasti benar-benar sudah merencanakan ini. Batin Taehyung lagi.

Kalau dari cerita Jimin, ia sering melihat Jungkook pagi-pagi sekali sudah berdiri di depan pagar. Ditawari _nebeng_ naik motornya Jimin, dia tidak mau dan malah berkata dia maunya berangkat bareng Taehyung. Padahal Taehyung banyak kesiangannya. Susah dibilangin emang anak jaman sekarang. Dan benar, acara tunggu menunggu nya kebanyakan sia-sia karena Tehyung masih sibuk ngiler di kasur.

Taehyung yang tidak mudah baper menanggapi informasi itu dengan tidak pekanya, ia lebih menganggap itu sebagai ancaman untuk kesehatan sepedanya.

Bukannya dia pelit tapi Jungkook itu besar, besar ya besar. Besar semua pokoknya. Dan dia itu laki-laki sehat dengan berat badan normalnya laki-laki dewasa. Kalau dia ditambah Jungkook yang sebesar kingkong _nebeng_ diatas sepeda sport hitam kesayangannya, kan kasihan sepedanya. Mending-mending kalau dia naik motor Ninja kaya si Boy. Siapa itu? Lupakan.

Mereka meluncur mulus keluar pertigaan. Berhenti sebentar didepan restoran Tongknai untuk menoleh ke kanan dan kiri ala hati-hati nyebrang di jalan besar. Menyusuri jalan utama Hongdae, Taehyung mengayuh sepedanya pelan-pelan antara agak berat dan hati-hati beradu lawan dengan kendaraan bermotor lainnya. Walau sudah di _line_ khusus sepeda, Taehyung tetap harus awas. Jungkook dibelakang mencengkram bahu Taehyung sambil terlihat agak senyum-senyum.

"Hyung, kau kenapa ke kampus pagi-pagi? Kata Jimin-Hyung hari ini harusnya jam berangkatmu siang, tapi tadi aku langsung lari karena melihatmu berangkat pagi."

Jadi kamu sekongkol sama Park Jimin ya, dek. Taehyung rada mencelos.

"Aku akan cari _wifi_ untuk membuat tugas, kuota internet modemku habis." Sama _download_ episode terbaru One Piece sih, tambah Taehyung dalam hati.

"Wah rajin ya." Jungkook memuji sekenanya, sambil sedikit berfikir. "Hyung, memangnya sulit tidak sih mengambil departemen _Visual Art and Design?"_

"Tidak terlalu, aku suka soalnya."

"Terus tugas Hyung ini apa dong?"

"Aku mau mencari inspirasi karena disuruh menggambar nirmana, proyeksi, perspektif, ornamen, tipografi dan beberapa ilustrasi."

"Kelihatannya rumit ya Hyung, kuliahmu itu berarti semacam desain grafis ya?"

"Iya kata gampangnya gitu, Jungkook."

Jungkook nanya terus, kepo boleh saja, tapi ini Taehyung sudah sampai tersenggal karena mengayuh sepeda sambil bicara.

"Bisa gambar orang juga, Hyung?"

"Bisa, hewan, tumbuhan, orang, kartun, _tsubasa_ , bisa, aku bisa."

"Boleh dong kapan-kapan gambar Jungkook?"

"Buat apa?"

Sekali lagi perlu diingatkan Taehyung adalah orang yang tidak mudah baper dan tipikal tidak peka.

"Ya buat kenang-kenangan dong, Hyung."

"Besok-besok ya kalau aku sudah ngga sibuk."

"Kapan?"

"Kalau aku sudah lulus tugas akhir dan nganggur."

"Hyung kok gitu sih, lama sekali itu." Jungkook memasang tampang emoticon _sad_.

"Kan untuk kenang-kenangan katamu? Bukannya akan sangat ngena kalau aku berikan gambar uh.. karikaturmu setelah aku lulus dan mengemasi barang-barang dari kosan keluarga mu?" Taehyung suka menggambar karikatur omong-omong.

"Lho, Tae-Hyung sudah sampe berfikir begitu, sudah mau cepet-cepat keluar dari rumahku ya?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudnya ya kenang-kenangan itu memberinya di akhir."

"Pokoknya aku mau dibuatkan gambar, Hyung. Secepatnya saja, kalau kau tidak terlalu banyak tugas."

"Lalu balasanku?"

"Balasannya—Aw"

Jungkook merasa badannya sedikit anjlok, dan Taehyung juga sama, badannya nyaris terjungkal kalau saja kaki jenjangnnya tidak sigap menopang mereka berdua. _Well shit_ , apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

Mereka menepi tepat di sebuah kedai _churros_ yang masih tutup, dengan Jungkook yang jongkok disamping Taehyung yang berlutut meratapi sepedanya. Ban nya bocor, karena tadi Taehyung tidak sengaja mengayuh agak keras dan menggilas tutup selokan yang ternyata tak terlalu rapat. Beban total dia dan Jungkook membuat ban sepeda belakang tertekan mengenaskan dan berujung pada ban bocor.

"Hyung.. bagaimana." Jungkook mencicit tidak enak hati.

"Kita kebengkel, mau bagaimana lagi. Semoga sudah buka, aku tahu bengkel sepeda sekitar sini." Tehyung membuka tas ranselnya, mengambil satu botol air membuka nya lalu minum beberapa teguk isinya. Kalau mau tau, Taehyung biasa bawa bekal air minum dari kosan. Irit.

"Ini gara-gara aku ya, Hyung.. yang mengajakmu berbicara terus, atau aku yang terlalu berat"

"Tidak usah menyalahkan diri sendiri, minum?" Taehyung menyodorkan botolnya, dan dibalas anggukan dari Jungkook. Lumayan, kapan lagi _indirect kiss_ sama cowok ganteng batin Jungkook. Tadi merasa bersalah sekarang sempat-sempatnya mikir cari kesempatan.

"Dan kau.. apa kau tidak telat, Jungkook?"

Mengelap sisi bibirnya yang agak basah, Jungkook menyahut santai. "Aku masuk agak siang kok, Hyung."

Ha.

Apa?

"Kau bohong soal telat rupanya." Taehyung mengerang. Bangkit dan menjitak kepala Jungkook agak keras. Menyebalkan. Sadar atau tidak Jungkook makin mengaku kalau ini semua hanya modus belaka supaya bisa bareng Taehyung.

"Eh tapi hari ini aku ada ujian tengah semester, kalau datang awal kan akunya bisa belajar dulu di kelas, Hyung.." Jungkook menggerakan usapan tangan ke kepalanya, sakit tapi tidak benjol, mencari alasan yang nyatanya memang masuk akal.

"Yasudah, ayo. Kuantar dulu sepeda ini ke bengkel dan kau kuat jalan kaki kan sampai stasiun? Ini tinggal dekat"

"Memang menbenarkan sepeda bocor itu lama ya, Hyung?" Jungkook mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Taehyung yang menuntun sepeda. Dia mencoba mengembalikan botol air minum Taehyung ke dalam ransel laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tiga puluh menitan. Kenapa?" Taehyung agak memelankan langkah saat Jungkook dalam proses menutup resleting ranselnya.

"Aku masih ada waktu kira-kira dua jam lagi, aku temani saja deh, Hyung. aku tidak enak soalnya."

Halah, maksa berduaan terus ni bocah.

"Baru lima menit tadi kau bilang mau menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, sekarang malah mau membuang-buang waktu nongkrong di tukang tambal ban denganku. Yakin tak apa-apa?" Taehyung menoleh satu titik keringat mengalir dari pelispisnya. Aduh gantengnya, gakpapa lah, Hyung. Batin Jungkook berteriak, lalu disuarakan dengan agak kalem;

"Tidak apa-apa, aku merasa bertanggung jawab, aku akan bayar biayanya."

Taehyung tanpa tendeng alih jingkrak-jingkak, di dalam batinnya. Lumayan kalau dibayari sih, uangnya bisa untuk beli yang lain.

Mana harga diri Taehyung sebagai laki-laki yang lebih tua?

Berdeham "Yasudah kalau kau memaksa." Taehyung benar-benar kere rupanya.

Tuntunan sepeda Taehyung dan iringan jalan Jungkook sampai pada salah satu bengkel sepeda. Oh sudah buka rupanya, dan sekarang jam tujuh lebih empat puluh. Jungkook duduk di bangku panjang minum _milktea_ sambil mengamati Taehyung yang terjung langsung ke lapangan sok membantu bapak-bapak tukang tambal ban. Menunjuk ini itu lalu kadang mengelus sadel sepedanya sayang. Ini acara memperbaiki ban bocor atau menjenguk orang yang nyaris sekarat?. Lucu batin Jungkook.

Terdengar dentingan bel sepeda yang dibunyikan agak urakan dan bersama-sama. Tiga sepeda berhenti didepan bengkel, ditunggangi gagah oleh Hoseok, Jacson, dan Bambam. Bambam agak kebablasan rupanya, remnya kurang pakem.

"Yo Taehyung, katanya mau _wifi_ -an , kok malah nongkrong disini?"

"Rusak ya ban nya?"

"Apa aku benarkan rem sepedaku juga ya."

Tiga orang itu bersahutan ribut, Hoseok bersidekap diatas sepeda, Jackson menyandar malas di stang sepeda, dan Bambam sibuk menilik dan menekan-nekan tuas remnya, mereka belum menyadari keberadaan Jungkook yang mojok di kursi panjang.

"Musibah, _man_. Dan ini sudah mau selesai." Dua puluh menit kurang sepedanya sudah rampung. Bapaknya handal omong-omong walau direcoki terus. Taehyung melirik pelan ke arah Jungkook, adek itu memiringkan kepala dengan sedotan es _milktea_ menjejal bibirnya. Jungkook tidak dengar ucapannya.

Taehyung menepuk lututnya yang berbalut jeans belel, sebentar memperhatikan bapak tambal ban yang membereskan alat-alatnya. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah Jungkook untuk mengambil tasnya yang dititipkan.

"Lho ada Jungkook! haloo Jungkook-ah! akhirnya berhasil ya berangkat bareng kakak Taetae. hehehehe" Hoseok berujar sambil mendorong sepedanya dengan kaki mendekati Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kau salah pilih Jungkook, dia itu sumber bencana. Lihat kau dibuat telat kan karena sepeda Taehyung rusak." Sekarang Jackson yang menyahut sambil terkekeh.

Jungkook senyum-senyum, berbisik "Tidak Hyung, aku tidak dibuat telat." Sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya yang tebal dan membuat melotot ketiga orang itu. Jungkook membayar beberapa lembar won ke bapak tambal ban yang senyum bisnis sambil berucap terima kasih. Disana Taehyung menyerngit dan agak melongo dengan ucapan Hoseok dan Jackson, 'hah apa maksudnya?'

Biasa, susah paham atau tidak peka.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum dan beber kemana-mana kalau Jungkook ini tertarik dengan Taehyung. Setiap ngecek galon atau ngisi kulkas dengan susu di ruang tengah, Jungkook memperhatikan gerak gerik Taehyung yang lagi main _playstation_ , lagi makan gorengan, lagi ketiduran di sofa memeluk buku materi, dan lain-lain. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Kalau begitu berarti hanya Taehyung seorang lah yang bodoh karena tidak sadar. Sepertinya anak-anak kosan pro sekali kalau urusan men-ceng-ceng-in Jungkook dengan Taehyung. Bahkan Jimin menerima sogokan sosis bakar sebagai informannya Jungkook.

Bambam agak menjerit "Kau, membiarkan Jungkook membayarnya? Dimana harga dirimu, Kim?"

"Dan mana sopan santunmu, Bams, memanggilku tidak pakai embel-embel Hyung? Jungkook yang baik ini yang menawarkan , aku bisa apa." Taehyung menggasak puncak kepala hitam halus Jungkook. yang disentuh makin malu sambil mengigit sedotan _milktea_ nya. Taehyung tidak sadar bikin anak orang tambah baper.

Mereka lalu tertawa lagi bersahutan, ngobrol apa saja dan membahas hal-hal yang dilihat sepanjang mata memandang. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berboncengan lagi. Menyusuri jalan besar Hongdae dan masuk kompleks Hongik. Taehyung ijin belok ke kiri saat di perempatan, memisah dengan tiga anggota geng _Persatuan Sepeda Ontel Kosan Jeon_ untuk mengambil rute mengantar Jungkook ke stasiun. Berlalu setelah di cie-cie in tak jelas oleh mereka bertiga. Taehyung mengencangkan kayuhan sepedanya, takut Jungkook telat. Sudah dibayari masa layanan ojek sepedanya tidak memuaskan. Padahal Jungkook puas sudah bisa nyicil pegang-pegang Taehyung.

Jungkook dibelakangnya tertawa sambil mengeratkan pegangannya, berujar samar _'santai saja, Hyung'_ sambil mengelus bahu lebar Taehyung, belum lagi pura-pura nabrak dan menempelkan tubuhnya dramatis ke punggung Taehyung saat laki-laki itu ngerem-rem. Modus yang dilancarkan Jungkook perlu diacungi jempol kaki juga.

Sampai dengan selamat sentosa di depan stasium, masih ada cukup waktu untuk menghindarkan Jungkook dari kata telat. Setelah berterima kasih dengan memamerkan gigi kelinci manisnya Jungkook, Jungkook masih harus terkejut lagi saat lengannya ditarik Taehyung untuk berbalik padanya.

 _Ckrek_.

Suara capture-an ponsel dalam proses mengambil gambar. Potret Jungkook yang kelihatan luar biasa lugu alami dan agak terperanggah tertangkap di layar. Taehyung mengambil fotonya.

"Tunggu ya sampai gambarku selesai untukmu." Yang berucap manggut-manggut puas akan hasil foto _candid_ Jungkook yang nyatanya lumayan lucu kalau diperhatikan. "Dah" Taehyung pergi setelah melempar senyum kotak. Disana Jungkook rasanya pingin kayang.

Jungkook agak menunduk membendung perasaan senangnya, rasanya ingin tertawa keras wkwkwkwk gitu sambil bersemu tapi disini ramai orang. Saat kesadarannya ditarik kembali ke dasar pijakan didepan stasiun oleh tangan yang menepuk bahunya, Jungkook baru menoleh. Itu Yugeom, teman yang kadang bareng dengannya untuk berangkat dari stasiun.

"Itu siapa? Kok cakep Kook?"

"Pacar aku dong." Jungkook meringis gigi kelinci, dan Yugeom menatap nyeleneh tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah acara antar mengantar Jungkook ke stasiun, atau satu hari setelah gambar lucu karikatur Jungkook (yang membuat Jungkook nyaris menjerit senang) dari Taehyung diterimanya. Kosan Jeon diricuhkan oleh adanya _wifi_ terpasang. Dan pusat _wifi_ itu dipasang dekat sekali dengan kamar Taehyung yang ada di deret kanan nomor dua. Password wifi diketahui Taehyung secara pribadi dari Jungkook. Reaksi Jimin yaitu memekik lalu melesat mengambil leptop dan nongkrong di ruang tengah, melipir diantara Hyungs yang bau keringat untuk download komik One Piece. Reaksi lain dari penghuni kosan adalah cie-cie lagi tidak jelas dan Yoongi yang barusan mengisi modemnya penuh kuota agak mendecak karena sia-sia.

"Kau mengantarnya ke stasiun, kode berangkat pagi karena mengejar _wifi_ saja langsung di peka ni Jungkook. Kalau kau ajak jalan dia dan belikan _macaroni schotel_ daging asap keju moza pasti kamar kosanmu sudah dipasangi AC hari berikutnya." Kata Seokjin. Dan Taehyung tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

 _~See you on another story(s)~_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Haloooo, akhirnya release juga wkwkk aku udah nulis tiga konsep cerita tapi stuck ditengah dan masih galau _lucu tidak lucu tidak, post tidak ya post tidak_ , dan yang ini yang pertama kelar. Wkwkwk rencana aku bakal bikin kaya _slice of life_ gitu, jadi satu chapter satu bahasan dan satu kejadian begitu seterusnya. Untuk pemanasan ini malah banyakan diarea luar kos-kosan dulu, besok2 nanti kejadian di dalem kos deh, soal kekonyolan mereka dan kegaringan tulisan saya. LOL .

.

.

Anyway, makasih ya udah baca, ngasih masukan, nunggu dan support aku lewat review yang lucu-lucu. Kapan chapter aku bales deeh. Wkwkw jangan kapok yaa! Ayo review, ngasih ide atau rikues boleh banget. Lagi enjoy nulis gini,jadi mungkin bakal update mayan cepet. See Ya!

.

.

[ Sapa aku disini Tweet : sugarunning95]


	3. Chapter 3

a BTS fic

 **Se-Kosan Masa Gitu?**

.

.

.

 **Cast (s)** : Member Bangtan Boys ; beberapa figuran dari member GOT7

 **Pair** : main pair **TaeKook!** ; **MinYoon! ; NamJin!**

for now, **NamJin**

Watch out, dear. Fic ini mengandung 3G ; Garing, Gaje, dan Gay...

 **Rate** : **T**

.

.

.

* * *

Bisik-bisik tetangga.

Bisik-bisik dari pemilik dua kamar yang bersebelahan, sesaat setelah terdengar suara mesin motor sport di area halaman depan kosan mereka.

"Dia datang."

"Jangan lupa untuk ingatkan jam malam pada mereka, Hoseokie. Aku jengah."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengingatkannya, enak saja pacaran dan mesra-mesraan lama di kosan orang."

"Kalian ini seperti laki-laki yang terlalu lama melajang dan iri pada hubungan orang saja." Tanpa diminta Yoongi yang lewat didepan dua orang yang bergosip itu ikut berkomentar. Dia bawa gayung isi alat mandi, habis mandi ternyata.

Maaf ya kita memang melajang tapi bukan jones. Teriak Hoseok dalam hati, tapi malah diungkapkan oleh Jackson dengan gamblang.

"Maaf ya kita memang melajang tapi bukan jones" Ah mereka memang sekawan.

"Bukannya kalian ini teman se fakultas dengannya, bisa saja dia bertujuan mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Yoongi-hyung, kemungkinannya itu kurang dari lima puluh perseratus, aku berani bertaruh sabtu malam begini dia nongkrong pasti hanya untuk _main_."

"Iya, main dengan Seokjin-hyung. Mengerjakan tugas? uh _my ass_."

Panjang umur, yang dibicarakan keluar dari kamar nomor satu berseberangan dengan kamar Hoseok yang didepannya dibuat bergosip ria. Yang ngegossip Hoseok-Jackson loh ya, Yoongi engga.

Seokjin terlihat senyum-senyum sambil pegang hape iphone warna pink nya. Anak jaman sekarang, tidak masuk mengetuk tapi malah menyuruh penghuni kosan keluar lewat pesan singkat, ckck kurang tata karma.

"Eh, kalian sedang apa berdiri bengong disitu?" Seokjin yang selesai mamakai sandal bulu-bulu kelincinya, mendekat untuk menghamiri mereka, sekalian on the way keluar.

"Membahas tentang tambahan ide untuk tata tertib baru di kosan." Itu Jackson agak-agak sewot suaranya.

"Iya larangan untuk bermesra—." Belum selesai bicara Hoseok sudah di tampol Yoongi dengan gayung.

"Tidak ada, Hyung. Mereka ini sedang bicara lelucon ngawur." Yoongi menggantikan.

"Hah? Apa sih aku tidak mengerti."

Sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengerti ucapan-ucapan kaum sirik. Batin Yoongi.

"Sudah kau tidak perlu dengar, dan sepertinya kau ada tamu diluar ya? Ada motornya." Yoongi mengedikkan bahu mengarah ke pintu yang tak jauh dari mereka. Hoseok dan Jackson sejenak terlupakan.

"Iya, hehehehe. Aku keluar dulu sebentar ya." Seokjin tersenyum cantik, pamit ke mereka bertiga.

"Ya ya sana Hyung, selamat bersenang-senang ya dengan pacar. Ingat loh ya jam sepuluh malam jeruji kosan sudah harus ditutup" Masih sewot, itu Jackson yang bicara, belum mau kicep tak seperti Hoseok yang langsung syok setelah ditampol gayung.

"Iya aku tau, apa sih kalian." Seokjin terkikik berlalu membuka pintu depan setelah menjawab dengan nada malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

"Namjoonie." Panggil Seokjin manja. Tangannya main di ujung bajunya, entah mengapa grogi diapeli pacar.

Disana ada Namjoon yang sudah duduk-duduk ganteng disalah satu kursi kayu panjang yang melintang diteras kosan. Sedang mainan hape sambil diterpa sinar rembulan. Dan saat menoleh karena panggilan Seokjin, Namjoon langsung pasang senyum dengan dimple ganteng yang nyaris bikin pingsan.

Seokjin hamdallah bisa punya pacar yang kelewatan macho bin ganteng seperti dia. Duh, Jadi geli dadanya.

"Hai, Jin-Hyung, Selamat malam." Namjoon agak menggeser duduknya memberi kode Seokjin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Malam juga, mm.. terima kasih sudah mampir." Seokjin merangsek, meluncurkan bokongnya dan langsung mepet seperti kucing.

"Aku datang terlalu larut tidak?"

"Ini masih jam tujuh kok Namjoonie, tidak larut."

"Iyasih, sebenarnya aku mau datang lebih awal, tapi tadi ada acara club dulu." Tangan Namjoon mengelus singkat surai hitam Seokjin, yang dielus semakin ndusel kemudian.

"Kamu mau datang lebih awal atau larut aku tetap senang kok, Namjoonie" Siapa yang tidak senang diapeli pacar, apalagi Namjoon selalu bawa berkantong-kantong jajanan kalo datang. Pandangan Seokjin langsung fokus keatas meja kecil didepannya. Dasar tukang makan tapi anti gendut.

"Tapi kalo bisa aku prefer datang lebih awal, Hyung."

"Kenapa?"  
"Kan aku kangen sekali sama kamu, Hyung. Pengen ketemu lebih awal dan lebih lama."

"Ih, gombal deh mulai."

Lalu yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah clingy, clingy, clingy manja antara Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sudah sempurna merapat satu sama lain. Pemandangan yang tercipta antara romantis dan kelihatan mesra, atau tak senonoh dan kelihatan agak _gimana_.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Seokjin pacaran, kita tilik lagi dua orang yang batinnya merana dan satu ustadzah galak Min Yoongi yang menceramahi mereka.

"Kalian itu kenapa sih sirik sekali, Namjoon kan resmi pacarnya, biarkan mereka mengambil waktu mereka." Yoongi berujar kasual, berusaha membuat suaranya tak terdengar bete.

Dalam hati Yoongi menambahkan 'engga kaya aku sama Jimin yang sembunyi-sembunyi'. Oh mereka punya alasan.

"Pacar sih pacar, Hyung tapi apa nanti kata tetangga." Kata Jackson.

"Iya apa kata mereka kalo ternyata tempat kita dijadikan sarang mesum," Hoseok menambahi dengan sengit.

Bicara ngawur dari mana sih, ngapain pula mereka mesum di depan kosan, di tempat terbuka. Lagi pula mereka kan sama-sama cowok, kalau pikiran tetangganya sehat, tidak ada yang belok apalagi yang fujo suka nge-ship, pastilah tak masalah. Mereka seperti sekedar teman, yang salah satunya mampir untuk main di kosan.

Kalau malah Namjoon, saat mampir minta masuk kamar Seokjin-Hyung itu barulah waw pikir Yoongi.

"Siapa yang akan mesum, mana ada mesum di pekarangan terbuka. Masuk angin nanti."

"Tapi sumpah, Hyung. Yoongi-Hyung sih tak pernah memergoki mereka kalo lagi pacaran, di kampus saja sudah berani terang-terangan nempel-nempel, apalagi kalo di area pribadi."

"Tidak ah, aku pernah lihat cara mereka pacaran. Biasa saja tuh, Namjoon baca buku dan Seokjin-Hyung disebelahnya mainan pensil karena dicueki." Yoongi berkilah, kenyataan kok.

"Waw, pensil.".

"Pensil yang mana, Hyung?"

Jackson dan Hoseok mendorong kalimatnya menjadi semakin ambigu.

"Kalian mau kutampol gayung satu persatu karena pikiran kotor yang tak surut-surut.?" Ustadzah Yoongi menyetop dengan ganas.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara gelak tawa, deru mesin motor pelan, juga suara antara ruji dan gir sepeda yang beradu putar. Semakin mendekat kearah pagar kosan putra Jeon. Itu deru motor Jimin dan bunyi dari sepeda kayuh Taehyung, dan gelak tawa itu berasal dari campuran suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Mereka baru pulang dari acara kumpul masal jurusan, dan jam sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Taehyung dengan bodoh menantang balapan dengan Jimin, saat berhasil menyusul motornya dipinggir jalan. Ya bodoh, soalnya kan Taehyung naik sepeda dan Jimin naik sepeda plus bermotor. Memangnya kayuhan Taehyung bisa apa menandingi motor Jimin kalau ngebut.

Akhirnya, karena kelelahan dengan ide bodohnya itu, Taehyung menyerah dan menumpu pada laju motor Jimin. Ikut nebeng daya gerak motor dengan mengalungkan jemarinya erat di pegangan belakang motornya. Sepedanya tertarik, mengejar kecepatan motor Jimin dan mengekorinya. Itulah yang menyebakan Jimin pontang-panting menjaga kecepatan motor agar bisa menarik Taehyung sekaligus sepedanya agar berjalan dengan stabil tanpa terjatuh.

Sampai depan pagar, dengan tawa membahana Taehyung yang masih tersisa, dan ngakak Jimin yang berdampak hingga mata menyipit, mereka masuk pagar dulu-duluan. Astaga kekanakan sekali. Lalu pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Seokjin-Hyung dan pacarnya a.k.a Kim Namjoon-Hyung yang sedang clingy clingy manjah.

Canggung setengah mati.

Canggung setengah mati karena mereka memergoki mereka sehabis cium-cium dibibir sambil suap-suapan pat bingsoo. Yang kepergok langsung tersenyum kearah mereka, mengelap tisu, dan berekspresi seakan hal yang barusan mereka lakukan itu dapat dimaklumi.

Yha maklum sih lihat pemandangan hom, apalagi Jimin. Hanya Taehyung yang kaget disini, tak ada pengalaman sama sekali dengan hal begituan, dia nyaris jatuh dari sepeda.

"Eh, baru pulang kalian." Seokjin beringsut lepas dari sandaran di bahu Namjoon, bertanya dengan tulus tanpa menyadari kondisi mental teman kosannya yang sedikit terguncang.

"Ehehe iya, Hyung. Tadi ada acara himpunan mahasiswa jurusan." Jimin yang menjawab. Selesai memarkirkan motor dan selesai menunggu urusan Taehyung dengan sepedanya, dia jalan cepat menyeret Taehyung yang masih canggung linglung untuk segera masuk ke dalam kosan. Hati jomblo agaknya Taehyung masih terguncang.

"Taehyung kenapa?" Seokjin mengamati wajah ganteng Taehyung yang agak memucat.

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa." Baru sadar setelah senggolan Jimin dibahunya, Taehyung mencoba melepas canggung yang mengudara.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk dulu ya, Hyung. Ehehehehe." Jimin sudah gemas ingin masuk, mempersilahkan mereka melanjutkan mesra-mesraan.

"Tunggu, " Suara berat Namjoon terdengar, Jimin menaikan alis saat Namjoon berdiri mendekati dia dan Taehyung.

"Ini, bawa masuklah, oleh-oleh dari aku. Makanlah sama-sama ya didalam, dan..." suara Namjoon direndahkan, mengenggam tangan Jimin yang bertaut horror diantara bungkus kotak makanan yang dijejalkan. Senyum ganteng Namjoon nampak, "Jangan bilang-bilang soal yang barusan dengan yang lain."

.

.

.

.

Setelah panjang lebar ngobrol dan memberi petuah khas bapak-bapak, akhirnya rengekan dan gosipan antara Hoseok dan Jackson mereda. Mereka membahas soal masa depan kosan dengan serius, padahal rumah mereka juga bukan.

"Sudah, bubar-bubar. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, kalian juga jangan pedulikan urusan orang."

"Tapi, Hyung. Jam malam—"

"Iya, nanti kalau lebih dari jam malam, Seokjin-Hyung akan aku ingatkan lagi."

Jam delapan, pintu terbuka, ada Jimin dan Taehyung yang masuk dengan cepat. Jimin mukanya sawan dan Taehyung dengan wajah blank. Mereka bertiga yang tadi berbincang di depan kamar Hoseok seketika tak jadi bubar dan rasa penasaran mengudara. Terlebih untuk pria-pria anak kosan yang rakus tapi jarang jajan, mata mereka pertama kali langsung fokus di kotak makanan yang ada ditangan Jimin, tak mempedulikan muka sawannya.

Yoongi peduli sih,

"Hei kenapa wajahmu.. wajah kalian."Yoongi berujar, mengoreksi cepat karena yang terlihat berekspresi parah buka cuma uhuk-kekasih-uhuk nya, tapi Taehyung juga.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ini... aku dipesani Namjoon-Hyung kalau makanan ini boleh dimakan sama-sama, ayo—."

"Barusan kita melihat Seokjin-Hyung dan Namjoon-Hyung berciuman." Itu Taehyung, satu mulut bodoh yang berasal dari manusia yang pikirannya masih syok lupa disumpal rupanya.

.

.

.

.

"Jin-Hyung,"

"Hmm, ya, Namjoonie?" Seokjin menggeser-geser dan menarikan jari lentiknya diatas hape pintar Namjoon, main game Super Mario.

"Kok kamu kelihatannya biasa saja sih setelah kepergok tadi?"

"Memangnya kenapa, kepergok sama pacar bukan kejahatan sih setauku."

"Iyaa sih, tapi kalau aku diusir bagaimana?" Namjoon menegakan duduknya yang melorot karena senderen Seokjin yang mengendur.

"Kenapa diusir?"

"Ya kan kita barusan mesra-mesraan ditempat umum, kalau melanggar aturan kosan gimana?"

"Tidaaaak, sudah tenang saja. Kita ngemil saja yuk!" Sebelah tangan seokjin meraih bungkusan lain diatas meja, membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dalam kamus Seokjin; Makan, pacaran dengan Namjoon, sambil nge game Super Mario itu adalah surga dunia, Uh mantap jiwa.

.

.

.

.

Berlima sudah duduk diruang tengah, setelah melerai dan menjauhkan Jimin dari aksinya mencoba menjitak kepala Taehyung. Sepertinya ada _miss communication_ yang terjadi antara dua anak yang satu umur itu. Dan Yoongi tak tahu, Hoseok tak tahu, bahkan Jackson juga tak tahu kalau Hotteok dan Bungeoppang yang mereka lahap sekarang ini adalah barang sogokan Namjoon kepada Jimin tadi.

Masa bodoh yang penting makanan gratis.

Dasar anak kos.

"Tadi kau lihat mereka begitu?!" Hoseok yang paling heboh menanggapi informasi tadi.

"Kan sudah kubilang, sudah, tidak usah urusi urusan orang, toh itu pacarnya." Yoongi menimpali setelah dua Bugeoppang masuk habis di perutnya.

"Oh iya ya, pacarnya mah bebas mau apa." Jimin melirik Yoongi penuh arti. Sayangnya gayung Yoongi sudah diamankan, jadi Yoongi tidak bisa menampol Jimin. Lagi pula aneh juga sih kalo meladeni nada usil Jimin. Emang mereka apa.

Pacaran diem-diem aja sih, jadi yaudah diem aja si Yoongi.

"Apa kata tetangga nanti."Jackson berkomentar dengan nada sedih yang dibuat mendramatisir.

"Tetangga tidak akan melihatnya, Jackson-Hyung. Pagar teh-tehan nya kan tinggi." Taehyung menjawab mencoba logis.

"Walau begitu, moral harus ditegakan!" Ucap Hoseok menggelegar.

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?" Yoongi lagi.

"Ya dikasih tau dong, Hyung." Hoseok ngotot sambil mengerang.

"Suruh masuk saja Namjoon-Hyung dan Seokjin-Hyung, kalau malu ada tetangga yang melihat mereka mesra-mesraan." Itu Taehyung, mencoba logis pt.2

"Masuk disini? lalu kita lihat mereka saling kelendotan sambil makan Bugeoppang, begitu?!" Syok Hoseok mengeluarkan suara heboh menggelegar lagi.

"Ya, engga, kan di kamarnya bisa." Taehyung meluruskan, yang adalah kesalahan ambigu.

"Wah malah makin gawat."

"Gawat bagaimana?" Taehyung berujar setelah mengemut jari bekas Hotteok.

"Ya mainnya malah beda lagi bodooh." Itu Jackson.

"Yang penting kan kita tidak lihat."

"Sudahlah, sudah, malah kalau dibahas terus begini kalian makin mikir yang tidak-tidak." Yoongi sekali lagi masih mencoba waras.

"Ah, ini Hotteok yang dibeli di gang sebelah—" Ucapan Jimin seketika menghancurkan tensi tegang di argument sengit mereka.

.

.

.

.

Korban lain. Jam sembilan malam.

Bambam, sang maknae, barusan turun dari mobil teman _hang out_ nya, lalu ia melambai-lambai kearah teman-teman gaulnya. Bersamaan dengan itu motor warna putih garis biru tua berderum pelan lewat di depannya.

"Heh, dasar maknae nakal, sukanya main sampai pulang malam." Jitakan kecil mendarat di pucuk kepala Bambam, dari Mark.

"Yah! Mark-Hyung!" mengabaikan ejekan Mark, Bambam menyela, "Nebeng sampe masuk ke halaman doooong."

Mereka lalu berboncengan masuk ke parkiran, saling ejek sampai luput mengetahui...

"Loh motor siapa?..."

Mereka berdua menengok bersama ke jejeran bangku di teras, mencelos melihat teman kosan mereka yang paling tua sedang dalam dekapan laki-laki yang disinyalir adalah pacarnya, Namjoon-Hyung. Mereka ngobrol asik sekali, tertawa-tawa, dan tangan lebar Namjoon sudah mampir ke paha Seokjin, mengelusnya paha putih mulus Seokjin yang dibalut celana super pendek dengan gerakan gawat darurat.

"Masuk, Masuk, Aish cepat jalannya!." Mark jengkel dengan Bambam yang malah terperanggah melihat keasyikan mereka.

Seokjin dan Namjoon tak terlalu menyadari mereka yang datang, karena Mark parkir di sebelah kiri dan sejoli itu duduk di teras paling kanan. Mark tunggang langgang jalan cepat, segera meraih kenop pintu depan sambil menyeret Bambam.

"Wah mereka sedang..."

"Sttt diam, sudah ayo masuk." Mark menutup mata si maknae itu tanpa sadar, sebagai Hyung yang baik dia tak mau pikiran maknae itu tercemar. Walau ya.. sudah...

.

.

.

"Kalian lihat apa didepan?"

Majelis mengeluarkan suara, meja tempat diskusi lima orang namja yang pusing karena ada orang ngapel itu kembali memanas, setelah melihat dua rekan kosan mereka yang lain masuk dengan grusa-grusu, buru-buru seperti kesetanan.

"Itu... ada Seokjin-Hyung kan didepan.. dengan pacarnya.." Mark menjawab pelan agak ragu.

"Lalu? Kegiatan tak senonoh apa yang membuat kau pucat begitu?" Hoseok moderator.

"..." Mark tak menjawab.

Hanya satu harapan mereka, lima namja dimeja yang masi masih ada sisa Hotteok itu menatap Bambam untuk mencari jawaban. Mereka ini kepo banget sih sumpah.

"Bams?" Taehyung angkat suara.

"Uh, tadi.. tangannya Namjoon-Hyung pegang-pegang paha Seokjin-Hyung, mereka tertawa-tawa kok kelihatan bahagia, dan Seokjin-Hyung sedang makan sosis yang disuapi Namjoon-Hyung padanya, dengan mayonnaise—"

"APA?!"

Hoseok berdiri horror, berlari meninggalkan meja panas diskusi, sisanya ikut mengejarnya, antara ingin menghentikan tindakan gila yang mungkin akan dilakukannya dan kepo ingin lihat Hoseok mau apa. Yoongi berjalan pelan dibelakang namja-namja berotak agak miring itu sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Hoseok-Hyung tenang dulu, maksudku—" Bambam kelabakan sendiri.

Salah dugaan mereka, dikira Hoseok akan nekat dan berani mengrebek pasangan (yang diindikasikan berbuat) mesum itu. Ternyata dia masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar Hoseok ada di paling kanan, persis didepan jendela kaca hitam satu arah di kamarnya itu terbentang bangku teras yang disinyalir tempat maksiat sejoli tuduhan mereka. Kalau sampai benar Namjoon, sobat sekelasnya dengan Jackson itu benar-benar berani melakukan asdfafgshjsjkldd disini, Hoseok akan beri dia perhitungan dan menyiramkan air suci kearah mereka.

Korden disibakkan dramatis.

Mereka semua; Hoseok, Jackson, Taehyung, Jimin, Bambam, Mark, dan Yoongi yang terakhir melongok ke luar jendela. Menyaksikan dan memfokuskan pemandangan ke Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang...

Berbagi makan sosis bakar dengan lelehan mayonnaise...

Iya makan sosis.

"..."

"..."

Sosis beneran.

"Memangnya kau pikir sosis apa, hah?" Yoongi dan pikiran warasnya bersuara.

"Ya kan mereka memang makan sosis..." Bambam mencicit baru sadar kalau informasinya beberapa menit lalu mengundang salah paham yang meradang.

"Ehem, sorry.. bubar-bubar." Hoseok berujar grogi, agak malu karena berlebihan dan sempat berpikir tidak-tidak.

"Ckckck, sudah tak usah ngintipin orang pacaran." Mark geleng-geleng dibelakang.

"Ahahahaha muka kalian, Hyung." Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk muka Hoseok dan Jackson yang terlihat antar syok dan merasa bersalah.

Mereka akhirnya benar-benar bubar, masuk ke kamar masing-masing dengan tertawa konyol dan sedikit perasaan gondok. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka, di dasar hatinya memang berharap melihat tontonan yang nganu dari sejoli itu.

Sisanya, Jimin entah kenapa gelisah sendiri, dengan pikirannya yang jujur dia akui ikut kearah kotor tadi, dia menarik Yoongi yang berjalan pelan dengan ekspresi lelah setelah mericuhkan hal konyol semalaman.

"Hyung, aku ikut ke kamarmu."

Fak, Batin Yoongi. Sepertinya malah mereka berdua yang akan melakukan maksiat secara diam-diam setelah ini.

.

.

.

Jus jeruk kemasan gelas plastik disebelah tangan Namjoon, dan Seokjin masih kelendotan bersandar di bahunya. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan mengobrol asik, sekarang ganti main game militer di hape pintar namjoon sambil meneruskan acara ngemil. Jam sepuluh Namjoon pulang. Dan mereka sama sekali tak ada prasangka sudah membuat geger dan salah paham seantero penghuni kosan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdelapan kumpul diruang tengah. Hari minggu yang cerah pertengahan bulan. Duduk melingkar, dengan satu persatu memeluk bantal sofa. Namja-namja itu sudah mandi dan segar kecuali Taehyung yang baru cuci muka.

Dugeun Dugeun. Semuanya deg-deg an.

Yoongi yang paling tua kedua memulai, berdeham singkat. Pagi ini dia pakai turtle neck, dampak dari ulah Park Keparat Jimin dan otak kotornya yang berani-beraninya meninggalkan jejak dosa di beberapa sisi lehernya. Semalam hormon birahi Jimin terpicu karena prasangka 'makan sosis dengan mayonnaise' yang sempat membuat geger, dan Yoongi sebagai pacar selundupan Jimin harus menanggungnya. Oh God Why.

"Dengan sangat menyesal, ini Hyung. Tolong diterima."

Seokjin menaikan alisnya heran, dia mencomoti sendiri sebaskom kentang goreng bumbu keju buatannya, dia kira mereka berdelapan akan main hal seru bersama, jadi dia masak ini.

"Ini apa?"

"SP satu."

"Apa?"

"Surat Peringatan satu, untukmu Seokjin-Hyung."

Surat itu dibuka dengan perasaan terheran-heran. Seokjin melap tangan bekas bumbu kejunya ke kaos belakangnya. Beberapa menit berlalu bisu, dan namja-namja yang goyah pertahanannya sudah mulai mencomoti kentang bumbu keju menemani sepi.

Suara tawa Seokjin meledak setelahnya, dia tertawa puas sekali tapi tetap terlihat cantik dan glowing, uh apaan sih padahal mereka harap-harap cemas saat menulisnya.

Seokjin mengusap satu air mata yang keluar karena tawanya yang kelewat kencang.

"Aigoooo, maafkan Hyung ya, Hyung tidak tahu ternyata kalian berpikir seperti ini, okay aku dan Namjoonie akan menjaga sikap setelah ini, ne? Hahahahaha" wink dan flying kiss andalan Seokjin mengudara. Semua yang menerima itu sweat drop, dan Yoongi berhasil menghindari flying kiss ke arahnya dengan tangkas.

Tapi mereka lega karena masalah terselesaikan dengan Seokjin yang berakhir tak tersinggung hatinya.

Haaah.. dasar anak kosan, tinggal bersama tentu harus menghargai satu sama lain, kan?.

.

.

.

.

.

Isi Surat :

Surat Peringatan Satu untuk Seokjin-Hyung kita tercinta, yang paling tua, yang paling enak masakannya.

*Tujuh tulisan cakar ayam laki-laki jadi satu, tergurat dengan jujur dan menunjukan gusar hati mereka*

 _[Hyung, maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku dan beberapa anak dikosan ini kurang setuju dengan acaramu dengan Namjoon, maksudku.. tolong jangan bermesra-mesraan terlalu kentara ya? tetap nikmati waktu kalian, atau kalau lakukan di ruang yang lebih privat.]_

 _[Hyung, ini aku, entah kau sadar atau tidak tulisanku. Aku hanya ingin menegakan moral Hyung, hikseu. Tolong dikondisikan ya kalau sedang mesra-mesraan dengan Namjoon. Mukaku panas dan malu kalau melihat kalian.]_

 _[Untuk pasangan paling romantis 2k17. Seokjin-hyung, Aku dengar keluh kesah anak-anak yang tak nyaman dengan acara apel kalian. Jadi aku ikut-ikut saja. Tapi tetap jaga keromantisan kalian ya, hanya jangan di tempat yang terlalu umum. Ehe.]_

 _[Tolong birahinya Namjoon-Hyung dikurang-kurangin.]_

 _[Seokjin-Hyung, ada beberapa yang tak nyaman dengan acara apel kalian, geli lihat kalian mesra, jadi besok di kamar saja ya?]_

 _[Semoga langgeng Seokjin-Hyung dan Namjoon, tapi kalau mesra-mesraan jangan diumbar-umbar, kasihan yang jomblo. ya paham lah ya.]_

 _[Besok kalau apel pakai celana training panjang, Hyung. Namjoon bisa saja gelap mata.]_

.

.

.

Oke, masalah selesai, mereka kembali rukun tanpa canggung lagi. Dan hasilnya adalah, saat waktu mengapel datang, Namjoon akan mengajak Seokjin keluar ke café atau Seokjin akan membawa Namjoon masuk ke ruang tengah ikut berbaur main dan mengobrol bersama penghuni kos lain, atau mereka akan berakhir pacaran di kamar, ah sudah biarlah. Yang penting mereka bisa tenang hatinya, dan masakan Seokjin engga pernah libur buat mereka.

.

.

 _~See you again! on another story(s)~_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Howdy, reader-nims. Makasih udah baca.

Ini sebenarnya bassed on true story, maksudnya ya engga homo gini banget juga lah yhaa, inti dasar masalahnya sama, ada temen kos yang jengah liat kawannya di teras kelendotan sama pacar. Mungkin ada perasaan sirik, tapi ada lebih banyak perasaan jengah berdasar norma islami yang mengudara, temen2 kosan itu akhirnya menegur dengan sopan. Dan akhirnya masalah selesai.

Aku nulis ini drama banget kayanya, anju, seakan ni para namja ganteng pada kepo dan lebay. semoga engga fail, eh? ahahaha

Silahkan pukul aku di review box, kasih komentar dan tanggapan soal fic receh ini, LOL yang ngetik teler nih merasa gagal, dan ikut salah paham ahahahaha.

Oh ya kalau ada rikues atau something tak berkenan dihati, bilang juga yaaw

See yaa!

.

[ Sapa aku disini Tweet : **sugarunning95** ]


End file.
